Temporal 12 Year Old's of Voyager
by Tugspacehall
Summary: A Temporal anomaly in the form of a wormhole to the Alfa Quadrant leaves the whole crew as 12 year Old's in the year 2012 in orbit of Earth with all of their memories intact. The cause of this is none other than Q. Now they must find a way home and preserve the temporal prime directive. (up for adoption)
1. The Anomaly

**Title: Temporal 12 Year Old's of Voyager.**

**Summary:** A Temporal anomaly in the form of a wormhole to the Alfa Quadrant leaves the whole crew as 12 year old's in the year 2012 in orbit of Earth with all of their memories intact. The cause of this is none other than Q. Now they must find a way home and preserve the temporal prime directive.

**Author:** Tugspacehall

This Work is a work of fiction and should be treated as such.

Star Trek and Star Trek: the Next Generation, and concepts there  
in are copyrighted by Paramount. This story is Fan Fiction, the  
author earned nothing from it. However the story and the  
characters created there in are Copyright 2012 by Tugspacehall

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Anomaly**

**Captain's Log:**  
Intrepid-class USS Voyager NCC-74656. STAR date 2377.56.  
Time index: 0900 hours. Captain Kathryn Janeway recording.

It has been six years since we found ourselves stranded in the Delta Quadrant. The crew has started losing hope that we will see Earth again. We have detected an anomaly that is possibly a wormhole. We have set course in hopes that it is a wormhole and that it leads to the Alfa Quadrant.

* * *

The senior staff was gathered in the briefing room waiting for the probe to confirm that it is in fact a wormhole that leads to the Alfa Quadrant. "Captain the probes readings are coming in now." said Lieutenant Commander Tuvok. "It appears that it is indeed a wormhole that leads to the Alfa Quadrant however there are some very unusual readings, it is unclear what the effect is on the wormhole." said Commander Chakotay. "There is no way to get the readings of the effect on the wormhole at this distance captain." said Mr. Kim. "B'Elanna is there a way to get the readings we need without getting too close?" said Captain Janeway. "We might be able to send the probe inside with the assistance of a tractor beam to keep it inside the wormhole." "We will attempt it at 1300 hours, dismissed." said Captain Janeway.

* * *

**Captain's Log:**  
Intrepid-class USS Voyager NCC-74656. STAR date 2377.56.  
Time index: 1400 hours. Captain Kathryn Janeway recording.

The crew spirit is up, much to my relief. However thanks to the wormhole's unknown readings that we discovered I feel uneasy. I wish I could say that this is a definite way home. All readings so far have supported that it is what it appears to be however we still are unable to determine the effects of the unusual readings on the wormhole. This leaves me with a difficult decision, one that I have decided to give the crew input on. I have arranged a staff meeting to decide if we take this wormhole despite knowing there is unknown variables in it.

* * *

"In this meeting we have a decision to make, one that I feel is appropriate that we all decide. We either use the wormhole unknowing of the anomalous effects on the wormhole, or we continue cores to the Alfa Quadrant. We have already determined that it does lead to the Alfa Quadrant. However that is the limit of the data we have. Do to this and the unknown readings I will not risk this whole crew without everyone in this room agreeing."

* * *

##/ Please let me know what you think and if i should change something that dose not make any scene/##


	2. Surprise your 12

**Chapter 2: Surprise your 12**

The Crew was sitting around the table in the briefing room in their usual order. Kathryn Janeway and Commander Chakotay however were standing by the view-screen waiting for the opinions of the senior staff. "I think that this is a good chance that this leads us where we want to be so I am in although I suggest we us caution when going through our probes took a beating when going through." Chakotay explained. "We could reinforce to hull and reconfigure our deflector to emit a reverse particle beam. That should be enough to make it through safely." said B'Elanna "I think that this is a good shot at getting home a lot faster." Lieutenant Paris stated. Tuvok confirmed that was his opinion with a nod. "I say we go for it no one want to get home more than I do and this seems like a sure way to get at least in the Alfa Quadrant" Ensign Kim said. "There is no medical risk that I am aware of." said the Doctor. "It certainly would help moral to be in the Alfa Quadrant" Neelix suggested. "That's an understatement." Janeway thought. "Astrometrics can't get a reading on the inside of the wormhole, however it appears to be a class 10 wormhole, so it should be ok to enter." stated Seven "Well then it is settled we will enter after the enhancements are done. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

**Captain's Log:**  
Intrepid-class USS Voyager NCC-74656.  
Captain Kathryn Janeway recording.

After the senior staff meeting was over and the enhancements were done I ordered Voyager to go into the wormhole.

* * *

"B'Elanna, are you ready?" "Yes Caption we are." "All hands yellow alert, Tom, take us in nice and easy one quarter impulse." "Yes, Caption." replied Mr. Paris "Entering the wormhole now."

The ship shook and shook as it entered the mouth of the wormhole. "Red Alert!" Consoles started to explode and now that the ship is in the wormhole a clear reading was made on the unknown scans. "Caption those unknown readings earlier are temporal anomalies inside the wormhole!" explained Ensign Kim. "Why didn't we detect them earlier?" asked Chakotay. "Unknown." said Mr. Kim. The ship shook again but this time it hit the anomaly and knocking them out. Exiting the other side was a beaten up Voyager with no shields and multiple hull breaches, with everyone on board as 12 year olds except the Doctor. When the crew started waking up they found themselves as kids and knew something went terribly wrong. "Report!" a young Janeway said. "Well to start with we are all kids, there are no shields, multiple hull breaches that are sealed, we lost some supplies, the Doctor is reporting 2 casualties, 80 injuries and he says that it appears that we are all now at the age of 12 with no side effects other than that." listed Ensign Kim. "Seven where are we?" asked Captain Janeway. "Caption it appears we are in the Alfa Quadrant on the dark side of the Earth's moon, however due to the temporal anomaly we are in the time of 2012."


	3. The Needed Supplies List

**Chapter 3: ****The Needed Supplies List**

**C****aptain's Log:**  
Intrepid-class USS Voyager NCC-74656. STAR date 2377.58.  
Time index: 1300 hours. Captain Kathryn Janeway recording.

* * *

"We made it home unfortunately we are in the wrong time and are in need of some supplies and to top of the whole crew, with the exception of the doctor, have been turned into 12 years old. Getting the supplies we need is difficult enough but as 12 years old we can expect it to be a lot more difficult. All the while we have to keep the temporal prime directive."

* * *

"Mr. Kim, Get with B'Elanna and Neelix to find out what we lost and if it can be replaced." said Chakotay. "Yes, sir" replied Kim, while moving towards the turbo lift. "There will be a staff meeting at 1900 hours. Tom land us on the dark side of the moon, that will keep us hidden from this times detection systems. Chakotay you have the bridge" said Janeway, with that the captain left the bridge to retreat into her ready room. "Condition Blue." said Chakotay. The bridge suddenly had blue flashing lighting. "All station report ready for landing procedure" said Tuvok. "Tom, Take us down" Chakotay commanded. "Yes, Sir." replied Tom.

* * *

After Voyager landed on the dark side of the moon reports started to come in about what supplies we are missing and what can be replaced in this time. "Commander hears the list of the supplies we need." stated Ensign Kim. Looking at the pad that was handed to him he frowned. "The captain needs to see this some of these items are not going to be easy to get, especially for our current ages. Lieutenant Tuvok you have the bridge, I am going to show this to the captain." explained Commander Chakotay. In the ready room Captain Janeway just got done reviewing the latest damage report. Suddenly there was a beep at the door indicating a visitor. "Come In." Commander Chakotay came in looking disturbed it was weird look coming from the 12 year old version of him decided Kathryn. "Captain hears is the supplies list you requested I think that we are going to have a problem getting it all." stated Chakotay. "Let's see it" Chakotay handed the pad over. "Food, Seeds, Copper, and Transparent Aluminum." She said looking concerned. "Well The only problem we will have is with getting a substitute for Transparent Aluminum, considering it's a classified material in this time and because of our ages of course." explained Janeway "that's what I am concerned about." replied Chakotay "We will discuss it in the meeting, dismissed."


	4. (Sorry this story is up for adoption:(

Sorry this story is up for adoption because i don't have much time to make it and would like it finished. If you want this story please give me a sample of what you will put in it. I would like this story to be long too.

If I like you sample i will let you know and show the change of owner.


End file.
